A Happy Ending?
by RonaldGarcia91
Summary: "No lo acepto, esto que me estas dando son sobras, sobras de un amor que alguna vez fue, retazos de un final feliz que se perdió en Edom" ...Post: CoHF... Ganador del tercer lugar en el Reto de Apertura: "¡Mi personaje favorito!" del Foro Cazadores de Sombras


_Disclaimer: Los personajes de la historia pertenecen completa y absolutamente a su creadora Cassandra Clare._

**_Este fic participa en el Reto de Apertura "Mi personaje favorito" del foro "Cazadores de Sombras"._**

**_Personaje escogido : Simon_** **_Lewis_**

**_Tipo de historia: "What if"_**

**_Liricas usadas: Happy Ending- Mika_**

_A Happy Ending?_

* * *

**_Wake up in the morning,  
Stumble on my life.  
Can't get no love without sacrifice._**

* * *

Recuerdos surcan en su mente, su cabeza da vueltas, recuerdos de una vida antigua, recuerdos de cosas que fueron y ya no son, recuerdos que tratan de entrar en su cabeza y amoldarse a unos nuevos, no nuevos, falsos, creados por un demonio. Un demonio que lo convirtió en su presa y borro momentos que alguna vez fueron importantes.

No fue en vano- el sacrificio- aunque doloroso, los trajo de vuelta al mundo donde pertenecen al mundo donde serán felices, todos menos uno.

Uno, Levantándose cada mañana preguntándose que va mal… sin entender, sin recordar, sin sentir lo que los sueños le decían…

* * *

**_Two o'clock in the morning,  
Something's on my mind.  
Can't get no rest,  
Keep walking around._**

* * *

Las puertas del instituto se abren ante él, ya no es un mundano y ya no es un submundo cuya presencia está vetada el lugar, ahora es un Cazador De Sombras, ahora pertenece a ellos y a ella.

Recuerdos de ella giran a su alrededor, lo atacan, lo controlan, lo hacen sentir como si estuviera dentro de una película una que fue vivida y olvidada y el solo piensa en verla, no importa lo débil que se sienta.

Su nombre, sale como una nota musical atrapada en sus labios al abrir la puerta de su habitación.

"Isabelle".

* * *

**_If I pretend that nothing ever went wrong  
I can get to my sleep  
I can think that we just carried on._**

* * *

Ella se asusta y tiene látigo electrum en mano listo para atacar pero al darse cuenta quien ha sido el "asaltante", lo deja caer.

Pregunta que hace ahí, porque viene a esa hora (una mirada rápida a su teléfono le dice que son las 3.35 am). El no responde e Isabelle mira el estado en que se encuentra, un pantalón jean roído y una franela arrugada - al parecer lo primero que encontró - pero también observa como la nueva runa de visión que adorna su mano brilla levemente, la franela sudada y el temblor que al parecer invade su cuerpo.

"Simon?..."

* * *

**_If anything should happen,  
I guess I wish you well.  
A little bit of heaven,  
With a little bit of hell._**

* * *

De grandes pasos cruza su habitación a donde esta ella parada al lado de la cama, le toma de las manos y las lleva a su cara, trazando con sus labios la punta de sus dedos, no se da cuenta que tiembla, hasta que es ella quien lo sostiene y él se pierde en sus ojos tan negros como la oscuridad misma.

Le pide disculpas por lo que hizo, por olvidarse de ella, le dice que la ama, la necesita, que está viva, que el demonio no mintió cuando dijo que los haría regresar y el ahora recuerda todo, que ella es su cielo y su infierno y el la necesita a su lado.

* * *

**_This is the hardest story  
that I've ever told.  
No hope, no love, no glory._**

**_A happy ending gone forever more._**

* * *

"No debiste de haberme olvidado en primer lugar"

Las palabras que salen de su boca, hieren, destrozan y tienen el efecto deseado.

Simon se aleja un poco, aun tiembla y ahora ella tiembla también, siente su cuerpo estremecerse con cada palabra.

"No debiste de irte y dejarnos… _dejarme a mí_ y olvidarte de lo que una vez fuimos. No lo acepte y no lo aceptare. Me dejaste sin esperanza, sin amor, sin gloria, me dejaste con un corazón roto y sin una runa para enmendarlo". Él iba a hablar pero ella no lo dejo, no podía, pues si lo hacía, dejaría caer sus barreras, esas que tanto esfuerzo le costó construir nuevamente; tiene que hacer esto por más duro que fuera. Isabelle trato de hacerlo funcionar luego de la boda de Luke y Jocelyn, ella quería, pero le dolía y le recordaba que el ya no era su Simon.

"Y ahora vienes acá... a… a decirme que me recuerdas, que me amas y me quieres a tu lado?... No, Simon, no lo acepto, esto que me estás dando son sobras, sobras de un amor que alguna vez fue, retazos de un final feliz que se perdió en Edom".

* * *

**_This is the way that we love  
Like its forever._**

* * *

Palabras tratan de salir de su boca, pero su garganta esta seca y lo único que sale en un gemido, se siente inútil, se siente desvalido, quiere decirle que no haga esto, que el la ama, pero en ese momento recuerda lo duro que fue para que Isabelle Sophia Lightwood se dejara amar y ahora esa chica, tan llena de amor y entregada, volvió a construir las paredes que el una vez destruyo con un martillo gigante como ella dijo esa noche, hace tiempo en casa de Magnus.

Ella pasa por un lado de él y la toma de las manos antes de alejarse y al fin encuentra su voz en una plegaria, su voz suena tan distinta, ronca, seca y ahora empañada por las lágrimas que está tratando de no derramar.

"_Por favor"_ repite una y otra vez.

* * *

**_Little bit of love_**

* * *

Ella se suelta de su agarre y sigue caminando, sale del cuarto y Simon se queda en el mismo lugar, sintiendo como su corazón se hace añicos por segunda vez, pero ahora se siente peor, siente que le falta el aire, no el aire,_ ella, _ella es su oxígeno, recuerda como al ser vampiro, respiraba su olor y era la cosa más intoxicante que Simon pudo conocer.

_Vainilla, canela y luz de sol._

Eso es Isabelle Lightwood y Simon lo recordaba y lo recordaría siempre y ahí en medio de su habitación en medio del dolor, en medio de todo lo que es ella, se prometió volver a tener ese olor cerca de él, así tenga que buscar un bulldozer y un equipo completo de demolición, Isabelle Sophia Lightwood no se libraría tan fácilmente de_: Simon Lewis… mundano, vampiro y ahora Cazador de Sombras._

_Un Final feliz que se perdió en Edom pero encontrara su camino de vuelta a casa._

* * *

_Espero les haya gustado y no me odien tanto por no dejarlos juntos completamente al final. Sus reviews son agradecidas :)_


End file.
